1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a compressor fixture structure for a refrigerator.
2. Prior Art
In general, a machine room is formed in a lower rear portion of a refrigerator, and the machine room accommodates a compressor, a condenser, a cooling fan, and an evaporator tray therein. As shown in FIG. 1, The compressor is fixedly supported by 2 compressor support members 11 each of which is fixed by a bolt 12 welded into the bottom of the machine room 20. As shown in FIG. 2, a spring 13 is inserted over the bolt 12, and then one of the compressor support members 11, each having a buffer rubber 14 is inserted over the bolt 12 to be placed on one end of the spring 13. The buffer rubber 14 has an opening for insertion of one of the compressor support members 11 over the bolt 12. A washer 15 is forced to be mounted into a groove formed around the end portion of the bolt 12, to thereby prevent the buffer rubber 14 from coming off the bolt 12. Therefore, vibration of the compressor 10 during operation is absorbed by the spring 12 and the buffer rubber 14 to minimize vibration transfer from the compressor 10 to the bottom of the machine room of the refrigerator.
The vibration of the compressor 10 during operation is generated in the vertical direction as well as in the horizontal direction simultaneously. The conventional compressor fixture structure as shown in FIG. 1 is adapted to decrease the vibration in the vertical direction, but not to properly absorb the vibration in the horizontal direction which is simultaneously generated together with the vertical vibration. Therefore, a drawback exists in that the compressor vibration is transferred to the refrigerator cabinet and doors through a coolant pipe.